Mi invisible destino
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en un mundo en el que todo es exactamente igual a excepción de que tú no existes?


_Ah, Halloween. Día de brujas, la noche del terror, el día de difuntos… Muchos significados posee la palabra anglosajona, pero en todos ellos está claro el propósito de la festividad, que es acercarse, solo durante una noche, a los muertos, conectarse con el otro mundo._

 _Recuerdo mi primer Halloween, mis amigos y yo nos disfrazamos de encantadores y achuchables fantasmas y fuimos a asustar a las demás aves del pueblo. Era desternillante._

 _Por desgracia, o fortuna para mi integridad y dignidad como ave, no tardé mucho en dejar de celebrar Halloween, puesto que había crecido, había madurado, ya no festejaba esas tonterías de niños._

 _Daría lo que fuera por volver a aquellos tiempos, visto con perspectiva desde la actualidad._

Asomo la cabeza por el hueco ovalado de mi modesto nido, y visualizo a decenas de aves preparándose para la ocasión que se avecinaba esa misma noche, adornando sus hogares y arreglando calabazas de color azafrán con siniestras sonrisas y afilados ojos.

Miraba con indiferencia a los pájaros hasta que la veo en mi campo de visión.

Mi impasibilidad se convierte en interés y sonrío para mis adentros mientras la miraba con admiración.

Ella iba seguida por tres preciosos polluelos, o no tan pequeños, pero eran mis chicos.

"Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?" Pregunta una de las crías, bella al igual que su madre y perspicaz como su padre, yo.

"Está esperándonos en el nido." Aclara la hembra, de atractivo desorbitante. "Tiene algo especial preparado para esta noche." Guiña el ojo derecho de una manera enigmática.

A mis pequeños les encanta Halloween. Desde que eran muy pequeños habían sido enseñados sobre tradiciones humanas, algo a lo que Perla nunca había sido muy afín. Le fascinaba especialmente al hombrecito del nido, a Tiago, quien por genética era bullicioso, aunque noble. De tal palo, tal astilla, supongo.

La familia añil continua su travesía con emoción, carcajeando ante ocurrencias del revoltoso Tiago.

Mi sincera y pura sonrisa se esfuma cuando una epifanía llega a mi mente, mientras mis hijos y mi esposa desaparecen entre el follaje de la jungla, ignorando mi presencia.

Y es entonces cuando estaba soñando que la realidad me golpea en la cara, haciendo sangrar mi corazón.

Salgo de mi nido con desasosiego y abro mis alas para llegar a una de las ramas del robusto árbol vecino.

Y ahí los veo, a mis retoños, envolviendo a su padre de cariño, y a mi cónyuge, acariciando con su pico sus labios.

No puedo evitar que una traicionera lágrima huya de mis depresivos ojos.

Vuelo lejos, muy lejos. Gracias al destino acabo en un cañón, el lugar donde fracasé estrepitosamente en un partido de fútbol contra los rojos.

"No todo es tan malo, después de todo." Digo en la tranquilidad de mi soledad, con una despavorida sonrisa.

Inspecciono el lugar, caminando entre las pétreas rocas cuyo propósito era hacer de asientos en momentos singulares para el clan.

Continúo revisando el lugar en busca de mi herramienta, de aquel utensilio que juré no usar mientras siguiera vivo.

Pero eso ya daba igual, pues yo ya no estaba vivo.

Finalmente, la encuentro, escondida bajo una de las incontables piedras de la extensión alcalina.

"¡Sí!" Celebro, sujetándola con firmeza entre mis alas, cómo si fuera un tesoro.

Mi día acababa mejorar mucho. Busco por el escarpado borde del desfiladero un tornillo que mi yo pasado se encargó de colocar, asegurándose de que fuera inamovible y férreo.

Tras un rato buscando, finalmente lo encuentro, estaba en frente de la zona rocosa que había analizado con anterioridad. Mi antigua persona era un cínico.

Miro al cielo antes de ponerme a trabajar.

Era precioso, las estrellas adornaban el oscuro manto de la noche.

Agito mi cabeza en busca de concentración, cosa que encuentro.

Me vuelvo a ensimismar en mi proyecto, en mi obra de arte.

Cojo el ingenioso artilugio designado por mi y ato uno de los extremos al frío tornillo.

No puedo sonreír, no puedo expresar ninguna de mis emociones.

Sostengo el otro extremo de la soga con mi pata derecha y lo envuelvo sobre mi cuello.

Salto al vacío y no tardo en frenar, pues la cuerda se mantenía rígida y el tornillo perduraba firme.

Siento la presión en mi cuello, siento la falta de oxígeno. Siento como mi vida se escapa de mis manos.

Y dejo que se vaya, pues quiero volver a soñar.

* * *

 _Eso ha sido todo. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. A pesar de la duración, ha sido la historia que más me ha costado escribir._

 _Sé que es corto, bastante corto, pero confío en que transmite todo lo que pretendo con estas escasas palabras._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la siguiente historia._

 _ **¡Feliz Halloween!**_


End file.
